Skylark
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Ever since Calandra could remember she could see through every curse and any illusion. She could even temporarily or permanently remove curses. But at what cost? Tsuna and friends find out.
1. Strike 1:

**Strike 1:

* * *

**

"Oh, look, Cala!"

the middle-aged woman grabbed her child with one hand while she kept the other on the driving wheel.

"What mom?" the girl asked somewhat agitated as her strawberry slipped from her lips' reach.

"There's a baby outside!"

The girl sighed and didn't even look outside, "Mom can't this wait till we've gotten to the new house?"

"But dear," her mother frowned.

"Mom…"

"Alright, alright! But you'd better get that baby off the wall if he's still there!"

"Whatever mom."

"Calandra…"

Calandra sighed again, "Yeah, mom, I heard you."

Her mother smiled, "Good, girl."

Then stopped the car, "Well, out you go!"

"W-What?!" Calandra gaped at her mom. They had stopped right in front of their new house. Only two houses away from where the "baby" was standing.

"Out, out, out~!"

"Bully…" she mumbled before unclipping her seatbelt and sliding out of the car.

"Make sure you invite him over for dinner!"

"Bye mom!" she said forcing the syllables out through clenched teeth.

She kicked a pebble beside her feet. Her mom was such a bully. Especially in trying to make her get out more. She hated going out. The sun killed her, quite literally too. Being albino didn't help very much. The pink eyed girl fixed her shades before continuing to walk.

"Stupid trick," she mumbled under her breath.

Just then a boy ran out of the house beside her. He ran straight into her. Calandra caught sight of the baby on the wall right before her head hit the ground.

"_OH NO!!" "Look at what you did no-good Tsuna."_

* * *

When Calandra woke up her head was still spinning. That's what she got for being anemic.

"Hey, Tsuna," a voice called, "Looks like she woke up just now."

"Oh, um, is she?" Tsuna panicked, "Wh-what do I say??"

Calandra groaned. She didn't want any of this. She sat up somewhat reluctantly. Then immediately regretted it as nausea came at her in waves. Her face blanched and she held her hand over her mouth.

"Do you need a bathroom?? This way right away!!" a female dragged her up.

"Tsuna you help too!" the woman said.

"Huh, oh right!"

Unfortunately, they didn't reach the bathroom in time. Calandra heaved whatever had been in her stomach, which wasn't much since she and her mother hadn't eaten because they were busily doing last minute packing. And blood come out, as was per custom of coughing or throwing up for Calandra.

"Eeee! Is that blood??"

"Cala???" Calandra barely looked up to see her mom running over to her. A man in a black suit and fedora stood behind her.

"Eh? Who's this Tsuna?" the woman from before asked.

"I don't know!!" he exclaimed still panicked over the sight of blood.

"I let her in," the man in black said.

"It appears she's Calandra's mother."

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry for the disturbance," her mother bowed again.

"I didn't think she'd have an attack again so soon."

Tsuna's mother clapped her hands together, "That's right! You're the new neighbors!! And don't worry about any of that!"

Nana beamed, "It's the duty of the neighbors to help each other!"

"Oh, thank you very much, Sawada!" Calandra's mother returned, teary eyed.

"Call me Nana!"

"Then, please call me Sana!"

While her mother was busily chatting away, Calandra was holding her knees, trying to clear everything from her mind.

"Um, Calandra??"

Calandra looked up. It was the boy with messy brown hair again.

"Tsuna," or at least she thought it was his name.

"You know my name!" Tsuna smiled, "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine."

"Your mom said it happens a lot."

"Okay."

"Do you always bleed like that?"

"…You're close." Calandra pushed the boy away. While he was questioning her, he had unintentionally gotten too close for comfort for Calandra.

"Eh? Oh, sorry," he said embarrassed.

"It's fine," Calandra stood up somewhat shakily. She walked over to her mom and whispered something into her ear, bowed to Tsuna's mother, and walked out the house.

"I'm sorry about that again," Sana said and held her face, "She always gets like this. I try to make her come out more since she didn't get to before…"

"Before?" Nana asked as she handed Sana some tea.

"Oh, well, Calandra lived with her father in Italy before this and ever since her father disappeared she's been living with me. Though we are divorced."

"Italy? Why that's so far away from Japan!"

Sana nodded her head, "He had some work there, never told us what. Cala never went outside either, since she's albino."

Tsuna glanced at Reborn. He really hoped that his new neighbors weren't part of the mafia too…

"Oh, that's terrible," Nana said distraught.

"I know!" Nana clapped her hands together again, "Tsuna can be her friend!"

"That sounds lovely!"

"M-Mom!! I'm not a kid anymore! You can't do this kind of stu-Ack, Reborn??"

Reborn had kicked him in the shin.

"Let's go Tsuna, you should be friends with your neighbors."

* * *

"…So tell me why Gokudera and Yamamoto are both here too…?"

"For support," Reborn said simply.

"And I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta?"

"Everyone loves children," Yamamoto said with a grin.

"I agree." "Me too!"

"K-Kyoko and Haru??" Tsuna exclaimed while pointing at said girls.

"It's rude to point, Tsuna," Haru said disapprovingly.

"R-right," Tsuna put his hand down nervously.

His new neighbor was definitely going to hate him.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again and someone responded from the inside. The door clicked open.

"Oh, it's Tsuna and friends!" Sana invited them in, "Just in time too! I'm leaving with your mother Tsuna! Take care of Cala!!"

And so Calandra's mother walked out the door, leaving the teenagers and children in her home. Within five seconds the children had separated.

"Uwahhh," Lambo gaped around him, "Look at all the sun pictures!"

Lambo had run into a room where Sun posters and pictures had been placed all on one wall while the uncovered wall was painted in yellows and oranges. Even the door was painted yellow.

I-pin and Fuuta had run into a room together. The green painted door.

"Look at all this!!"

"Weeeee!!"

"L-Lambo, you really shouldn't be running around like that," Tsuna said nervously.

He hadn't seen Calandra since their meeting at his house, and that had been several days ago. What if she popped up suddenly and declared that she hated their guts? Worse yet, what if she was part of the mafia??

Suddenly Lambo's exclamations stopped short. Everyone looked at each other. I-pin and Futa ran out of the green room and straight into the room that Lambo had gone into. Yamamoto walked over to the door. Everyone followed and listened carefully.

"Shhh," Fuuta was speaking, "She's sleeping!"

"I know that! I found her! So she's mine!" Lambo exclaimed. I-pin shushed at him.

"EEK! She woke up!" Lambo exclaimed and ran out the door followed by I-pin and Fuuta. Yamamoto, who had been closest to the door, almost fell over.

"Ah…"

* * *

Calandra poured the tea into the last cup and sat down, legs crossed. A frown set on her lips.

"My mom set you up to this didn't she?" she asked getting straight to the point while staring at Tsuna.

"Ahaha, well your mom said… that you might want some friends…"

"I don't," she replied immediately.

"Eh?" Tsuna was taken aback by her sudden answer.

"Why not?" Kyoko asked, "Surely you've had friends before?"

"None," Calandra said with some agitation since she had just woken up. Low blood pressure…

"Listen, you guys are some of the first people I've seen my age in a while, besides the three kids over there."

Everyone turned to where Calandra pointed. To her she saw a young man and three children, but to them, they saw four children, or at least a baby...

"…Three?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah," Calandra rubbed her temples, "and ever since you guys came here, I've been feeling sick."

"Eh??" Gokudera exclaimed, "Are you talking bad about the Tenth?"

Calandra winced as the boy shouted while pointing at her.

"Can you get your foot off the table?" she asked, "We just got it yesterday."

"G-Gokudera please calm down."

"But Tenth!"

"Yeah, weirdo, sit down," Calandra said.

"You!"

"Haha, you're funny!" Yamamoto slapped the girl on the back. She immediately tensed and stared at the black haired boy.

"Did you just hit me?"

"Okay, okay boys," Haru said, "How about us girls just hang out?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tsuna agreed somewhat relieved. The others giving their agreement.

"Who said that was happening?" Calandra cut in somewhat upset.

"I'm going back to sleep," she said and opened the door to her house, "You all have to leave, I feel sick."

"Wh-What?"

Then the door slammed shut.

"What just happened?" Futa said lost as to how he suddenly got kicked out.

"Hey, where's the little guy?" Yamamoto asked.

* * *

"Stupid neighbors," Calandra mumbled, "Now I can't go back to sleep."

Her headache still wouldn't go away. It got worse if anything. She tied up her waist length hair and pulled up her sleeves. She might as well finish unpacking the boxes in her room.

"You can see me?"

Calandra jumped and turned around. The man in black was still in her house. The odd thing was that she heard a child's voice. She didn't relax at all.

"Do you have a kid with you?" she asked suddenly and shook her head, "Anyway, your friends left already…"

"Your father is Robert Moretti, isn't he?"

It was the child's voice again. But it was definitely coming from the man…it was just…his lips weren't moving at all. She looked down. Sure enough there was a baby at his feet, but she couldn't see it very well, more like it was covered in black with yellow wisps around it. Almost like a shadow. Calandra looked at the wall behind him. The shadow belonged to the baby, not the man. Actually the man didn't even have a shadow.

"You're Calandra Moretti. You can see through curses can't you."

It wasn't a question. More like a statement of fact. He knew who she was.

"Aha…" Calandra backed up until she hit the wall and fell to the ground. The man and his baby shadow walked up to her.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" she exclaimed. No she had left her father for this reason. He had made a profit off of her abilities and exploited her till she eventually started become to sick. She actually hadn't been 'albino' at one point.

"If I'm correct…" the baby touched her knee and there was a 'poof' of smoke.

"I see," a new voice said from the smoke. Calandra realized the hand on her knee was bigger, much bigger. The voice was much deeper too. When the smoke cleared, the man was leaning over her, his hand on her knee. She actually saw his eyes from under his fedora this time .

"You rid the curse by contact."

The voice came from him. The baby was gone. When she realized her face paled.

"You are cursed," she whispered.

"I am," he said. Neither moved.

Calandra jumped up and ran into her room and shut the door. She panted for breath.

"Calm down C. It was only a few seconds…" she gasped. She needed to calm down.

"So you need contact for a certain time to remove the curse?" It was the baby's voice again. And it was right beside her.

"H-How did you!"

"I am Reborn," he said and tipped his hat, "Vongola's best hitman."

"…You killed him," she said, and collapsed onto her knees again, "You killed my father…"

"I did."

Her head shot up, "I'm next aren't I?"

"No," he said.

"It was completely coincidence that you and I met," he said.

He jumped down from her bed, which seemed a little odd to Calandra. She saw the shadowed baby jump down, but the man behind him simply stepped out.

"Would you like to be a part of the Vongola?"

* * *

**sorry xD another one but yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**psh.... i think Calandra and "ichiru" look to alike though.... xD  
**


	2. Strike 2: Maybe

**Hibari-chi** - lol simple and concise! xD glad to see you like it!

**Anne** - haha yeah she's just bad at socializing! ....really bad. lol mmmm im going to have fun with this series~~ just you wait!

**easterlily16 **- haha thanks a bunch! that makes me really happy :D

**

* * *

**

Strike 2:

* * *

"-and so Calandra Moretti will be joining us this year."

Tsuna gaped at the girl wearing shades and standing at the front of the room. New students never seemed to be a good sign… Especially this one.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"No."

Yes. Especially this one. Tsuna thought back to a couple nights previous, when Reborn had told him to that Calandra would be a part of the Vongola. The young Mafioso watched as Calandra made her way down the aisle. She didn't look in any way cut out for the mafia, just like him. How was this going to work?

"Excuse me," she said before sitting down in an empty seat.

A piece of folded paper landed on his desk. Tsuna looked around to see who had thrown him the note and saw Gokudera waving at him. He waved back weakly and warily opened the note.

'_Good morning Tenth!_

_Isn't that girl your rude neighbor? Would you like me to do something about her?'_

_Gokudera_

Tsuna had to reread the note before he scrambled to write his reply without the teacher noticing.

'_Nononono! Don't do that Gokudera! Definitely not! I need to talk to you at lunch- Yamamoto too! Tell him for me please!'_

He threw the note to Gokudera. The bomber quickly read over it with some disgust written on his face. He reluctantly wrote a note and threw it at Yamamoto. Gokudera had intended to hit the boy in the head, but Yamamoto had turned with his baseball reflexes and caught the note. He blinked at the wadded up paper before turning back in his seat to read it.

Tsuna watched as his friends finally settled down. He sighed and looked across the room where Calandra was sitting. Her text book was open and she was paying attention to the teacher's lesson…unlike Tsuna…

Tsuna sighed again. At least nothing weird had happened ye-

_**THUD!**_

Gokudera fell over onto the ground.

"What the hell Yamamoto!" Gokudera exclaimed while holding his cheek.

"Sorry," Yamamoto said sheepishly.

"EEE! Gokudera you're bleeding!"

"Eh?"

Apparently Yamamoto had sent his reply to Gokudera, but…couldn't pass the letter on properly…or safely. The paper would have cut deeper into Gokudera's cheek if the bomber hadn't been quick enough to dodge…and fall out of his seat.

"Go to the infirmary!" the teacher roared, upset that his lesson had been interrupted again and in front of a new student no less.

Tsuna groaned. Calandra was going to hate them.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck, this would be difficult.

"Um…"

"Ah it's the neighbor!" Yamamoto threw an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"It's the abusive stranger."

Yamamoto was unaffected by Calandra's response.

"Why don't you eat with us?" he asked with a grin, "My dad gave me some extra sashimi to share!"

Before Yamamoto could finish the albino girl was already walking away.

"No thanks."

Tsuna stared at Calandra's back as she walked away from them and internally groaned.

_She definitely hates us!_

* * *

Calandra sighed. How were things going to work out now? Her neighbor probably thought she hated him, and he was the Vongola Tenth! How was she supposed to be a part of his family? Surely fellow Mafioso don't hate each other…? Or maybe they did, and intimidating each other was another family trait…Well, at least Reborn made it seem that way… In that case, Calandra would be just fine as one of the family…right?

_WHY IS THIS SO TROUBLESOME?_

Calandra stopped walking and gritted her teeth together. She should just go home and sleep the rest of her life off. That or get a home tutor…

The pink-eyed girl sighed deeply. Either way, it wasn't like she could go and avoid Tsuna and his friends, seeing as the boy was her neighbor. Maybe she should go back and apologize.

She turned around to return to the classroom and realized she didn't know where she was.

_Troublesome_… she thought to herself and dug through her pocket to find the map of the school…only to find she didn't have it.

_I'm lost?_

She saw a boy that had just turned the corner and was walking towards her. She bit her lip nervously. This was bad, Calandra wasn't exactly the best at socializing… But she wouldn't be late, not for her mother, she'd do well in school… for a day at least. She took a deep breath and walked to meet the boy.

"Excuse me, I'm a new-"

Before Calandra even finished talking, the boy started dragging her down the hallway along with him. He had a tight grip on her arm. He hadn't even made any eye contact with her, rather he simply grabbed her while he was walking, not even missing a beat in his step.

Calandra had to blink at what just happened. She looked up at the dark haired student.

"Um…I'm lost…"

"Hibari Kyouya," he said flatly.

Calandra was only slightly perturbed when the boy didn't even so much as glance at her. He stopped abruptly and she winced as she knew where a bruise would soon form. She opened her eyes to see where she was only to see Yamamoto blinking at them.

"Hibari? Moretti?"

Calandra was quickly pushed into the other boy and Hibari turned heel.

"New student, you have a week to learn all the rules of Namimori," he said plainly then turned to Yamomoto.

"You, help her out. If she breaks a single rule within a week's time, I'll bite you both."

Calandra blanched. Learn all the rules? By memory, as in word for word? Or just not break any rules? Was school always so intimidating? Yamamoto on the other hand had only laughed nervously.

"Right, Hibari."

Hibari barely nodded his head and turned heel out the door. Calandra felt the years fly by her. The feeling he gave off was almost just as bearing as the feeling she got with curses and illusions. She shuddered. She hoped she'd never have to see him again.

"Whew…That was scary."

Calandra quickly pulled away from the boy's grasp and held herself. She didn't like being touched, _ever._ She frowned when she realized she was being rude again. Maybe… She bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Yamamoto blinked, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Calandra said quickly and began walking away.

"Um hey," he called out to her and she turned around.

He brought up his arm holding a drink.

"I was just coming down to get some juice, but we still have some sashimi left if you'd like?"

Calandra frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked upset.

He smiled.

"Just trying to be nice to a fellow student."

No one had ever been genuinely nice to her. They always wanted something in return…had some sort of ulterior motive. And suddenly she was feeling quite nauseous.

"You should go," said a voice she recognized with some disdain.

She looked over to her side and saw the fedora man standing there again. The shadowed baby still standing at his feet.

"Yamamoto," the baby's voice called, "Calandra is extremely shy, and bad with her emotions."

Calandra's face flushed and she opened her mouth to disagree but the baby ignored her, and apparently so did Yamamoto.

"Since you're a good friend, why don't you help Calandra out?"

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh, well, I don't mind," he grinned and grabbed Calandra's hand.

"Come on! Up to the roof!"

"W-wait a minute!"

* * *

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry, I didn't think that run would have taken so much out of you," Yamamoto said.

"_That run?"_ she exclaimed, "You dragged me up two flights of stairs!"

Yamamoto laughed and raised his arms in defense, "I guess I did…"

"Don't look so damn happy about it!" she yelled at him.

"Well," he lowered his arms, "It's not like you struggled against me."

Calandra's already red face deepened a shade.

"Wh-who can struggle against someone like you?"

Yamamoto only laughed, "So friends?"

Calandra crossed her arms and turned away from him, only to see Gokudera and Tsuna staring at them. Gokudera had a bandage on his cheek and Tsuna was staring in disbelief with his mouth wide open. One of his chopsticks fell out of his hand.

"Well?"

Calandra almost jumped.

"In your dreams," she said as firmly as she could.

But she couldn't help but be a little happy inside. Her first friend.

* * *

"So, did you like it?" Yamamoto asked a mere inches from Calandra.

Calandra looked away, "Don't get so close."

Yamamoto laughed and pulled away from the albino girl.

"Sorry, forgot about that."

"…It was good," she said quickly, "the sashimi."

Yamamoto grinned.

"Um, Moretti?" Tsuna asked carefully.

Calandra stiffened. She had almost forgotten the brown haired boy was there…

"…What?"

"Well, since we're neighbors- I mean I know we haven't gotten to know each other that well," Tsuna didn't know why he was doing this… oh wait, Reborn.

"Do you want to walk home together?"

"Fine."

"I mean you don- Wait what?" Tsuna asked surprised that Calandra had answered so quickly…with positive feedback.

"My mom said I'd have to walk home with someone, preferably you," she said and pulled out a note and handed it to Tsuna.

"She's worried I might collapse while on my way home."

Tsuna just gaped at her like-

"Tuna face," Calandra deadpanned.

Tsuna flushed, face red in embarrassment. Not only that, but he didn't even have to try so hard to walk home with Calandra -courtesy of Reborn-, she had been planning to walk with him from the very beginning!

* * *

Tsuna had to let out a sigh. The day was finally over and he was headed home…with Calandra walking beside him.

"…Calandra?" Tsuna started, he wanted to know just how much Calandra knew about the Mafia. He figured he might as well ask Calandra herself rather than try and find out from Reborn.

"I like it here," she said out of nowhere as she came to a sudden stop.

"Huh?" came Tsuna intelligent response.

"I like it…here in Japan," she said slowly as if testing her own words.

"It's a nice change from Italy…"

Tsuna had to smile at the albino girl's words. But the soft look on her face was quickly replaced by an annoyed look. She adjusted the shades over her eyes.

"But I don't think I'm ever walking home with you again, Tsuna."

Tsuna turned around to see what she was talking about. A bunch of men were all dressed in suits…all standing in front of his house.

**_"What's going on?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_lol yes this is the chapter with Dino's appearance! fufufufu, can't wait till the next chapter~~~ R&R!_**


	3. Strike 3: HalfDay

**SheDreamsFiction:** haha yeah, not much of an appearance for him in that or this chapter though, maybe next chapter

**easterlily16:** yeah i thought that was cute

**Anne:** who knowssss

**Kiseki no Tenshi:** haha who doesn't love Adult!Reborn???

**xXAznKittieLuvsTurtlesXx**: lol thankss

sorry for always updating so slow guysss

**

* * *

**

**Strike 3:

* * *

**

"Um…Excuse me," Tsuna spoke up to one of the suited men, "Can I pass through?"

The man turned to him and shook his head.

"You can't. I can only let Sawada family members pass through right now."

"Well, that leaves me out," Calandra drawled, "See you tomorrow Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?? Ca-Calandra!" Tsuna reached out for the escaping girl, but the sudden exclamation from the men around him stopped him.

"THIS IS HIM?!"

* * *

"Nyuuu." Calandra stretched her arms out. What a long day. She held out her hand. It had been a good day though, she'd made a friend… She smiled.

"Cala, that you honey?" Sana called out from the living room.

"Yeah mom," Calandra replied shaking out of her thoughts to take off her shoes.

Her mother waved her over from the living room.

"Come quickly honey, there's some people here to see you!"

Someone was there to see her? That couldn't be good. There weren't many people who could visit anyway… Her mind wandered to the crowd of suited men around Tsuna's house.

"…Can I not see them?"

"Don't be rude to the guests young lady."

Calandra grimaced, "Right."

So the albino teenager walked past her mother who continued to the kitchen. A rather disgruntling sight met Calandra's eyes as she stepped into the living room.

"Why are you here?" she bit out.

Two suited men immediately stood up from the couch.

"Reborn has requested that you meet him," one the men said.

Calandra stiffened at hearing the cursed man's name. It was best not to go against a man like him, curse or no curse.

"Fine, where is he?"

* * *

Calandra expression was completely blank as a blonde haired man landed right beside her. Two explosions sounded in the air right after. Why was she doing this again?

"I'm going home," she mumbled to herself and turned around.

"Dino, why don't you stay over today? Calandra you too."

"Ara…I don't want to…" Calandra mumbled to herself as she crossed her arms.

But no one listened to Calandra and she was forced to join the Sawada family for dinner. Which then led to some agitation.

"Oh, Calandra, why don't you take off your shades now? We're inside now," Nana kindly suggested.

"…Sorry, it's still a little too bright, the lights," Calandra rubbed her forehead, "My head actually hurts a bit…"

"Hmm?" Nana walked over and felt Calandra's temperature, "Oh you are a little warm, you can take a nap in my bed if you'd like, dear?"

"Really?" Calandra was a little surprised. She was seeing so much generosity lately, she didn't know what to do about it.

"Of course! Come, I'll show you the way," she gently led Calandra out of the dining room.

They reached Nana's room and the mother offered Calandra a set of pajamas, which the albino had to refuse.

"I'll come check up on you in about an hour, okay?"

"Thanks really, Mrs. Sawada."

She just smiled kindly and turned the light off and left the room.

Calandra sighed. Surprisingly, everything had been rather peaceful. She was a little tired from the school day though. She'd have to go home soon… Her eyes started to shut…

_** "KYAAAAA!!!!"**_

Pink eyes shot opened with some agitation.

Spoke too soon.

* * *

The next morning Calandra woke up before her alarm clock. She didn't even need one. By the time she was getting ready, Tsuna was shouting from outside. She was hoping there wouldn't be Dino's men waiting outside again…or his turtle.

Thankfully, she managed to slip away from the ruckus and head off to school without Tsuna. She'd explain why she didn't go with Tsuna to her mother later if she really had to.

Classes were going by peacefully. For some reason Tsuna never made his appearance though. It was even lunch time.

She sat in the classroom idly sipping apple juice from a juice box.

How boring.

She couldn't find Gokudera or Yamamoto- not that she was looking for them. She sighed and stood up. Maybe she'd just wander around. It was a halfday for some odd reason and most of the students were leaving.

The leucous girl threw away her apple juice box and pulled out one of grape juice. She hadn't bothered making lunch that morning and had just grabbed some juice boxes. It actually worked out, since no one else brought their own lunches.

Hmm. The Reception Room.

So was that a meeting room? Maybe Yamamoto would be in there…not that she was looking for him. She was just bored and half the school had already gone home.

She knocked. No one answered. She knocked once more, still no answer. Figuring everything would be alright, she opened the door. The room was completely empty of life.

How disappointing.

Calandra sighed and closed the door. There was a nice couch in the room so she decided to sit in it for a little bit. She hadn't expected to fall asleep sitting in that couch, and definitely had not expected Hibari Kyoya to be sitting on the other side when she awoke.

"Awake now herbivore?"

"Eh??" Calandra jumped in her seat.

He stood up and started heading for the door.

"Let's go."

"Wh-what?" the albino girl was genuinely confused.

He ignored her confusion.

"Hurry up, Moretti, I don't have all day."

Calandra stumbled to her feet and followed him out the door. Another student was standing out the door. He was holding her bag.

"Kusakabe."

The taller student, Kusakabe, nodded and handed Calandra her bag.

"Um…thanks." Calandra took her bag carefully. The Disciplinary Committee was definitely intimidating… She saw the head of the committee with his arms crossed, waiting for her.

Calandra was genuinely confused out of her mind. She took some quick steps to catch up to him as he started to walk.

"Um, Hibari, what are we-"

"It was a request."

The dark haired boy's explanation did not help at all.

"Um…"

He glanced at her before scoffing and turning away.

"I guess you should know since it concerns you," he said offhandedly, "I'm going to be escorting you from now on."

Calandra stopped walking.

"What?"

"That baby said you have people coming after you," he licked his lips in a quick motion, "some that are worth the fight."

Calandra frowned. She should have know that guy would have done something soon.

"Don't."

He glared at her, "What?"

"Don't take this job. I don't know what he's paying you, but don't bother taking care of me."

Hibari scoffed and started walking again.

"You think I'm doing this for you? I'm here to keep the Namimori district under control, you getting some escort service is just a plus for you."

She fumed to herself.

"I can't believe you," she said under her breath.

Cold steel pressed against her throat.

"Don't think this excludes you from regulations," he said pressing the tonfa a little harder against her skin, "if you should do anything of harm Namimori, you will be punished."

With that he turned away again and started walking away in the direction of Calandra's house. She didn't approve of the thought of someone she didn't know, knowing where she lived.

"I have a busy schedule, hurry up."

* * *

Calandra groaned.

"Good night Kyoya!" Sana closed the front door.

"Mom please… don't ever do that again…"

Her mom was all smiles as she turned to her daughter.

"How nice of that boy to promise to escort you everywhere!"

"Mom did you listen to any other part of that conversation?!" Calandra exclaimed.

"This is insane! I can't believe-" she stopped mid-exclamation to grab the front of her shirt. She dropped to her knees when she couldn't find the wall for balance.

"Calandra!!" Sana exclaimed.

She felt her vision fading. She couldn't breathe.

* * *


	4. Strike 4: Hospital

**ChinaDang: thankkkks ; ^ ;**

**Sorry i updated so slow, this is a super short chapter too dudes, i was plannin on makin it longer but.... yeah, couldn't drag it out anymore--- just didnt know how. (HAVIN THE SAME PROBLEM WITH DOCUMENTARY TOO...)**

I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW /SOB

**Strike 4:**

**

* * *

**

Calandra woke up in the middle of the night. She felt so much better she didn't know how to put her relief into words. Her mind and body just felt so clear. Like there was nothing clouding her mind anymore. It was just clean.

"You're awake now?"

Her eyes shot open. She was in a hospital room and a certain young man stood beside her bed.

"You," she said softly, sleep still lacing her voice.

The adult Mafioso leaned down and sat at her bed.

"I imagine you know what just happened?" he asked.

"…It happens occasionally," she said and looked away.

"Which must not be good for your health."

"Don't worry about it."

Calandra remembered why she was upset earlier.

"Why'd you tell my senior to watch me??"

"You're changing the subject, but anyways, would you rather have no-good-Tsuna watching you?"

She refused to answer the man. Instead she turned away from him and pulled her covers up.

"G-go away."

"Calandra do you know that your body just removed every curse in the 400 meter radius??"

She remained silent.

"How often does this happen?" he paused, "How long does this last?"

"It happens every month or so… it lasts…" Calandra sat up and glared at him.

"Oh I don't know alright! A week? An hour?? MAYBE it's permanent!! I don't know, why don't you go find out!"

Reborn smiled dangerously.

"Let's not get testy," he said.

Calandra swallowed nervously. For that one moment she had forgotten who she was talking to.

"Anyways, Hibari Kyoya will be escorting you from here on out. It is rather dangerous for you to be walking around here on your own," Reborn said and stood up. He flicked her forehead.

"Don't push him away, I hear there are still people looking for you."

* * *

After her encounter with Reborn, Calandra slept peacefully through the day, that is, until there was a loud commotion. She shot up in bed, but held her held immediately in response. The blood rushed to her head. While holding her head in her hands she looked out the window. Was someone trying to get her out of the hospital?? Her eyes widened at the thought.

She ripped the covers off and jumped out of bed. She pushed away the wave of vertigo and held on to the bed post to keep her balance. The metal was cold, just like the tile floor beneath her. Her clothes. Where were her clothes? She glanced around, they weren't there. Calandra chewed on her lower lip for a second, then turned on her heel. She'd just have to manage in the hospital clothes.

She spotted blood in the hallway, she'd have to go the opposite way. She couldn't risk getting caught.

She was running down the hallway, careful that no one would see her and send her back to her room, when someone _closelined _her. She choked and smashed onto the ground. She looked up with a groan.

Hibari Kyouya was standing above her. He was not pleased at all. He scowled at her.

"No running in the hospital."

Apparently, his disciplinary jurisdiction covered the hospital as well…actually, it probably covered all of Nanimori.

"Kyo-Hibari," she quickly corrected herself, remembering the Japanese customs, "Why are you here?"

She couldn't find a reason for why he'd be in the hospital…Was it even possible for such an intimidating person to be there? She smiled weakly and sat up all the while rubbing her throat.

"Have a cold?" she asked slightly curious.

He looked at her before the ends of his lips curved into a smirk.

"That doesn't sound bad," he said thoughtfully.

He suddenly dragged her into the closest hospital room and threw her on a bed. She was sure her head would hit the wall, but apparently the teenager had enough experience fighting with people to know exactly how to throw her…or maybe it was just a lucky shot.

"Um."

He glared at her, "Recover already."

She gaped at him.

_Bipolar? _He was smiling in the hallway but now he's back to his normal self?? Okay so he was smirking-

"You're taking a lot out of my personal disciplinary rounds, you'd better make up for it."

She continued to gape at him.

"No one's after you, Moretti, I would know if there were."

He turned and pressed a button on the wall. An intercom it seemed.

"Yes-?"

"I need the director."

"R-right away Mr. Hibari!"

Apparently people at the hospital even recognized him by his voice… Within minutes, a man ran into the room and immediately bowed.

"Hibari! So nice to have you! How can I be of help, today?" the man asked with _genuine _respect.

"I'll be staying a little while, I've got a _cold._ Also, move her room here."

And Calandra gaped at him.

"Right away," the doctor grinned. He winked at Calandra and nudged a head towards Hibari.

She almost gaped at the man but decided her mouth had been open long enough and settled to roll on her side and look at the room.

A few seconds passed.

"It's completely empty…How boring."

Hibari glanced at the girl, currently turned away from him, and an idea sprung forth. Why simply have leisure time, he could kill time other ways.

The moment a nurse came in with spare clothes for him to wear, he deman- requested that he have two to three more patients in the room. She nodded and ran out the room with new orders.

Calandra turned and looked at him confused. He paid her no mind and eventually she turned away. Her eyes slowly slipped shut. That anti-curse pulse and running around under stress made her too tired to do _anything_. She barely heard him talking about a game with some other people before she fell asleep.

She woke up to the faint scent of copper. She lazily opened her eyes. Two boys, were lying on the ground unconscious. Hibari was cleaning one of his tonfas. She had to admit, him wearing pajamas…did nothing to make him less intimidating, especially with his weapons. She stared at the sight a little, before lying her head back down and closing her eyes.

She didn't see _anything_.

_Nothing._


	5. Strike 5: A New Years Day

**Swordfeather: I'm sorrryyy, I'll try to update more, haha It is kind of hard, there's real life and motivation and blah blah blah to deal with. pfff, thanks for showing interest tho!**

**music fans: lol? that wont be happening anytime soon sorry, well maybe in a chapter... or 7... haha**

**2 is an improvement... from 1... you know... like... 1.. more...**

**Strike 5: A New Years Day  
**

**

* * *

**

New Years.

She idly looked at her window from her place in bed. Her mother had come in earlier with some New Years tradition and prompted the girl to get some more rest, which the girl gladly agreed to do.

Her eyes started to close when the house phone began to ring. Somewhere in the back of her head she heard her mother answer the call. Not that it mattered to her. Today was just another day and she was going to sleep and thoroughly enjoy that sleep. Nothing would bother her.

Nothing.

"Calandra~" her mother cooed from outside the door. Apparently she had finished the phone call.

Calandra did not respond, refusing to give any notion of going back on her promise. She heard the door open and her mother's feet tap on the wooden floor.

She wouldn't let it bother her.

"Honey, I got a call from Nana~"

It wasn't going to bother her.

"Apparently, Tsuna is has been doing nothing all New Years break! I think this is a great opportunity for you! Go visit Nana!"

Nope.

"You can go get a kimono and everything!"

Not going to be bothered.

"And then you can ask that Kyouya boy-!"

Not one bit-

"MOM!"

Calandra ripped the cotton sheets off and gaped at her mom, aghast she could even suggest something so terrible. Her heart dropped when she saw the accomplished look on her mother's face.

She let something bother her.

The albino girl groaned, "Mom, I don't want to."

Sana clicked her tongue at the girl, "I won't hear any of that. You, young lady, need to get out and enjoy life some more!"

Calandra rolled her eyes. She was enjoying life to the fullest in her bed, asleep.

"Don't you have friends now?"

The teenager was silent as her mind wandered off to a certain baseball player. Well he was a friend.

"No."

Her mother sighed, "Cala, don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not," she said in a deadpan voice.

Another sigh, "You're getting out tonight and that's that!"

* * *

"How did you know where I was?" Calandra asked with a scowl.

She definitely had not gotten lost in the town wasting time. Most definitely not, because wandering aimlessly and being lost were two completely different things…yep.

Kyoko smiled, "You're mom called me. She said this would be your first New Years in Japan and needed some help!"

"I don't need help," Calandra said, "It's just New Years. I'll see the fireworks and that'll be it."

"Whaaat!" Haru screamed in her ear much to her discomfort.

"You have to do much more than that! New Years is so important! You can go with your fated one!"

"Don't have one, thanks."

"And spend a romantic night together seeing the moments that come only once a year!"

"I can have whatever moment I want whenever and a romantic night is something I don't want."

Haru stopped and huffed her cheeks, "You have not experienced love yet!"

"Right on the target," Calandra said in the plainest voice ever and raised her arms as she shrugged her shoulders.

The black haired girl hugged herself and swayed a little, "But, Cala! When you do-"

"Who said you could call me that?"

"-love is so great!"

Calandra felt her eye lid twitch. She turned on her heel, hoping to walk away fast enough to avoid them.

"Ah, Cala!"

She broke out into a run. She could hear the two girls behind her. WHY was this happening? She just wanted to spend the day sleeping!

And then she ran right into someone. She cursed as her backside hit the cement.

"OH! ARE YOU HURT? I'M SORRY I RAN INTO YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

Calandra felt her eyelid twitch again. Who in their right mind yells so loudly to someone three feet away?

"Brother!" "Ryohei!"

"Ah, it's Kyoko!" He waved happily while the white haired girl stood up to escape.

"EEE! RYOHEI, DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

* * *

"I hate you with a passion."

"Huh? Well I don't dislike you to the extreme!"

"I passionately hate you," Calandra seethed.

Ryohei scratched the side of his face. He didn't understand what he had done to make his sister's friend so upset. Maybe his greeting had been to…extreme?

NAH.

"Calandra, you look really pretty in that kimono!" Kyoko smiled.

Haru gave a thumbs up, "You look very pretty!"

Calandra felt the twitch again. They had dragged her into a store, shoved her into a changing booth, and thrown various pieces of clothing in. In the end she was wearing a white kimono that gradated to a baby pink. It had a Sakura branch on the branch with a bird sitting on it. Her inner was red with a golden yellow lining.

Apparently Kyoko and Haru were very proud of their selection. The two girls looked expectantly at her.

The whitette groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"It's very nice. Thanks for pickin it out."

"Great!" Kyoko said happily and grabbed her hands, "I'm glad we picked out something so nice!"

The corner of Calandra's mouth twitched…just a little…upwards, but just a little.

"Now, come on, Cala!" Haru exclaimed, "We have to get Tsuna!"

"OOH, WE'RE GOING TO SAWADA'S HOME?"

…the twitch.

* * *

At least on their way to Tsuna's house Calandra conveniently got lost. She just have to manage getting into her house without alerting the Sawada household and gang. Things were going great until she was called out.

She cursed her horrible luck.

"Calandra!"

She turned around and watched as Takeshi Yamamoto ran up to her.

"Happy New Years, Calandra," he said grinning as he stopped in front of her.

"Happy New Years," she mumbled in reply then suddenly looked at him confused, "You used my first name?"

Wasn't it Japanese custom to use-

"Eh? Well, we're friends now right?" he blinked, "Don't you usually call friends by their first names?"

"Um, yes?"

"It's settled then," he laughed, "You can call me Takeshi too, you know?"

She stared at him for a moment before turning sharply.

"You're a dork."

The dark haired boy just laughed and followed as the girl started to walk away.

"You're friends with a dork then!"

Calandra let out an exasperated sigh, "I guess I am."

She peeked at her taller friend and saw him grinning right at her.

"Why are you staring?" she frowned.

"You're wearing a kimono," he said.

"I didn't pick it out," she said immediately.

He laughed at her, "No, no, it's nice."

He stopped and smiled at her, "You look nice in it!"

Calandra gaped at him. This, this, this- THIS DORK.

"Y-You dork!" she started to walk again this time with deliberative steps.

He was laughing again.

They were about to reach her house.

"I'm going home," she said.

"You're not going to Tsuna's?"

Calandra shook her head, "No way, I'm going to sleep. This kimono will be ruined if I go over there."

Yamamoto laughed and patted her head.

"Maybe next time then!"

Then with a sudden realization he clapped his hands.

"Oh, Calandra, do you have email?"

"Email?"

"Your cellphone, your cellphone," he corrected while holding his hand to his ear, pinky and thumb extended.

Calandra flushed, "Oh that, no I don't," she said and shook her head, "We haven't had a chance to get cell phones yet."

"Maa, I see," Takeshi said, scratching the back of his head.

The pink eyed girl chewed on her lip for a second, "Do you have a pen?"

"A pen? Hmm, I think so…" he pulled out a pen from his pocket, "Here!"

She took the pen and grabbed his hand and quickly wrote something down.

"It's my house number, okay?" she said while she added the last digits, "Call if you need me or something, I guess," she mumbled the last. She looked up at the baseball player to see him grinning.

She frowned deeply and shoved the pen in his hand.

"D-Don't just call whenever! I'll let you know when I get a cell phone."

"Wait, Cala!"

"What?"

He grabbed her hand and quickly wrote something down.

"My house number," he grinned, "Oh but it's my dad's shop too, so I might not always answer. We'll exchange emails when you get your cell phone!"

Calandra gaped at him for a few seconds before turning away.

"Wh-Whatever!"

* * *

sorrrryy, this chapter was kind of boring, and no HIBARI WHAT? haha... ha. just wait... R&R


End file.
